User blog:Ponyo Fan/Ponyo Fan's Unsolved Mysteries: Episode 5: The Film Disney Doesn't Want You To Know They Aired
Welcome back to Ponyo Fan's Unsolved Mysteries! That name is totally original so don't ask...screw it, you know the drill. Today, we'll be discussing a film that Disney hasn't acknowledged the existence of for 13 years. --- Susie Q told the story of a teenager dying with her boyfriend on her way to their Winter Formal back in the mid-1950s and coming back to her old house about 40 years later in order to help her parents avoid being kicked out of their trailer park home. Later, Zach moves into Susie's old house, but he is the only one who is able to see Susie. (I definitely did not steal that from the Wikipedia page.) Seems like it...could be light-hearted, right? Sure, there's the death matter, but I'm sure they play it off in a G-rated way, right? WRONG. About five minutes into the film, Susie and her goofball boyfriend begin driving down the street in their super-cool 1957 Chevy Bel-Air, when a drunk driver and his family begin to approach, in the stereotypical "idiots laughing about nothing in particular not watching the road" type of car accident. I bet they got their kids drunk too. Then they stop the car, as Susie is worried about a commitment she made to her mother, the desperately-horny boyfriend keeps trying to change her mind so they can keep driving, eventually he gives up and decides to turn around. Then the car approaches. "What the heck's that jerk doing?" The boyfriend asks, in a line that was obviously dubbed over from the original. He desperately tries to start the car as the drunk driver gets closer and closer. However, the drunk driver's car drives into them, and the depressing music starts. It might be okay if it ended there. But no. It went further. It shows a close-up of the unconscious boyfriend's head pressed against the blood-smeared steering wheel, next to unconscious Susie with a large bloody cut on her forehead. It's okay. They might survive this. Nope. Susie moves her hand towards her boyfriend as the car falls off the road and they both drown and die. We get to see a long scene of the car falling deeper and deeper into the ocean too. At this point, you'd think Disney would've told Super RTL (who were trying to pitch the movie to them, when they originally didn't even intend for children when they played it on their own network) to get the hell out of their office. But no. Disney thought this would be a great movie to put on their channel. And so they aired it, frequently, for three years (1996-1999). Eventually, the reports of nightmares from young children got to be too much, and they stopped playing it in 2000. But unlike other said incidents in which kids episodes/movies have been banned, Disney pretends like the movie doesn't exist, and refuses to release it on any form of home media, when they still do own it. They won't even run it at 2 in the morning. Why won't Disney admit that they made a bad purchase 17 years ago and let it on iTunes or on Throwback Thursday? They're okay with running a film with the N-word in it at 2 in the morning (The Color of Friendship), why won't they ever let this see the light of day? Oh, well. We still have YouTube. Category:Blog posts